You Suck At Love
by Loki-Trickster21
Summary: Going to a coffee shop was not in Tony's plans that cold morning. But it certainly was worth it when he spotted the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. In less than a week he would have him in his bed for sure. However, destiny was going to play a different trick on him. (Rated T just to make sure.)


**Loki/Tony ~ Oneshot**

**Hey guys! Just a frostiron oneshot I made out of boredom. Hope you all like it! Reviews are appreciated. ;)**

_**-Coffee Shop, Wednesday afternoon-**_

Loki was on a coffee shop drinking some hot chocolate on a Wednesday afternoon before heading to college due to the extreme cold outside. It had been snowing since the night before.

Tony arrived at the coffee shop freezing, bought some coffee and while looking for a table he spotted the most gorgeous human being, it he could be considered human. He didn't thought it once and went to sit by his side on the table.

Loki raised up the magazine he was reading and looked at Tony. Wonderful, the city's most famous genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and most annoying person in the history of the world, Anthony Stark, was sitting at his table. He had seen the man's attitudes and usual sarcasm many times on TV. , and he had no clue why said man had just sat right in front of him.

"Um, excuse me? What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting, don't you see?"

"But why here?"

Tony gave his best cheesy grin. "Because I want to… So, with whom I have the pleasure of enjoying some coffee on this cold afternoon?"

Loki glanced at him annoyed. "My name is Loki. And no need to present yourself, I know who you are."

Tony shrugged and smirked, removing his coat and placing it on the back of the chair. "Yeah, my face is unmistakable ."

Loki raised an eyebrow and then went back to look at his magazine, arousing Tony's curiosity.

"So, what are you reading there?"

"Non of your business…"

Tony made a quick move and took the magazine from Loki's hands.

"Hey!"

"Soo… you like fashion, huh?" He said as he eyed the pages of the magazine.

"I like to dress properly."

"I bet you would look better with nothing." Tony said as he gave Loki a wink.

Loki snatched the magazine from Tony's hand. "But fashion is not the reason why I bought it." He opened the magazine again on another page where all the upcoming good movies we're announced.

"Ohh… so you're a movie fanatic."

Loki picked up his bag and stood up. "I have to go."

"Why so fast? Did I say something?"

"No, I just have to get going."

"Hey, wait a second…" Tony stood up and grabbed Loki by the arm.

"What?"

"Where do you need to go? I'll drive you."

"It's not necessary."

"No, there's no problem, really… come on, my car is outside."

Loki hesitated a little, but finally accepted. They walked outside and Tony opened the passenger door to Loki, he got in and Tony went to the driver's seat.

"So… where to?"

"Manhattan Film Academy."

"On our way."

They remained silent for a few minutes, by then Tony started feeling a little weird and so he began another conversation. "And what do you study?"

"Acting for film."

"Interesting…"

"What about you? Are you studying something?"

"Oh, no, college time is over for me… but I did took a few courses of mechanic engineering when I was a couple of years younger."

"Umm… and do you want to continue those?"

"Nah, it's kinda late for that, and besides I'm a billionaire, there's no need."

"But just to occupy your time with something.

Tony shrugged. "That's easy, when I want to occupy myself I just go to my workshop."

Loki couldn't help to ask. "And you never got married either?"

"Jesus! No! That's not my style of life."

"Why not?… if I may ask."

"Well, you see, I don't want to be compromised that way, and neither have children… just don't."

Loki gave a light chuckle. "Yeah yeah, you're a womanizer kind of guy…"

"That's me!… But I do exceptions sometimes." He gave another wink to Loki.

"So, that's how it is…"

"Well, someone as beautiful as you would make the straightest guy doubt of his sexuality." He had that stupid, yet sexy grin in his face again and Loki could not hide the light blush on his cheeks. "Umm… thanks, I guess."

When they finally arrived, Tony pulled over and watched Loki take his coat and get out of the car.

"Thank you for the lift."

"Don't mention it. And when do you come out?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Like… at 8:00, why?"

"Then I'll be here by 8:00, you're having dinner with me tonight. And I won't take a 'no' as an answer."

"But…"

Before he could finish Tony drove off, so he gave a long sigh and went inside.

_**-8:00 P.M. that night-**_

When Loki went out, he saw Tony's car parked on the side of the road. He gave another sigh, this time of… amusement could it be?… Then he walked straight to it and Tony opened the glass window.

"Hello beautiful… how was your day?"

"You're starting to sound weird. It was ok, same as always."

"Come on, get in."

Loki opened the door and slipped inside. The car drove off.

**_-Stark Tower, that night-_**

"You can sit down, I'll be right back with the food."

"Alright."

Loki went to sit on a table. Tony went to the kitchen and took two plates, filled them with spaghetti, picked two forks, and went to the table where Loki was waiting.

"Here I am! Missed me?"

"Missed the food… I'm starving."

They ate in silence. Then they went to sit on the couch and talked for 2 more hours. Tony flirting with him sometimes and Loki just ignoring his failing attempts to seduce him.

"And do you have plans this Saturday?"

"Are you… asking me out Stark?"

"Well, yes… yes I am… So…?"

"No, I don't have any plans."

"Well, what do you say if I take you to this new club across the block?"

Loki wrinkled his nose. "Sorry, but I don't like clubs. The are loud and there are too many drunk people."

"Well then… what about you coming to the party I will be hosting here in my tower?"

"I don't know, I'm not much into partying."

"Oh, c'mon you'll like it."

"And what makes you think I'll like it?"

Tony smiled brightly. "I'll be there."

Loki snorted. "So you think your presence will make me enjoy that party of yours?"

Tony waved his hands in the air in frustration. "So hard it is to convince you to go out with me? Alright, then… you get to decide the place if you want… anything to make you come with me."

"Umm… I'm not sure of this."

"What about the Shawarma?"

Loki looked at him with a confused expression. "Sha-what?"

"Shawarma. It's a restaurant. I have never go there but I wannna try the food."

Loki let out an amused laugh.

"So… Shawarma it is?" Tony looked at Loki with puppy eyes.

Loki let out an amused sigh. Did Tony really though he was that cute? "Fine, fine… I'll go with you to that Shawala place."

Tony laughed. "It's Shawarma. And I knew you would say yes eventually. No one can resist my charms."

Loki raised an eyebrow, still amused. "Yeah, sure…"

Tony started to get a little closer to Loki. At that Loki looked down at his watch, eyes widening. "Oh shit! I'm sorry I have to go. I hadn't notice the time."

"Why? It's only 10:00 pm… Something wrong?"

"No, just, I had to meet up with some friends to finish up a project and I'm already very late."

"Oh. It's ok, I'll drive you. Let's go then."

Loki picked up his stuff and coat. They went outside and got in Tony's car. The destination was not so far, and they arrived in a few minutes. But before Loki got out of the car Tony grabbed his hand. He was not going to let him go without a fair goodbye. He pulled Loki towards him and gave him a brief kiss.  
Loki was surprised by the sudden invasion of other lips on his, but did not pull away, and eventually responded. After what felt like half an hour, although there had been only a few seconds, Tony broke the kiss and smiled at him in satisfaction.

"See you on Saturday."

Loki didn't say anything. He just nodded and tried the best he could to hide his blush. Then got out of the car and went inside to meet his friends.

All the way home Tony had a huge smile on his lips. That night he went to sleep and dreamed with the beautiful emerald eyed, pale skinned, and dark haired man that had put a spell on him.

_**-Coffee Shop, Friday morning-**_

"I do not understand why must the man go into that alley. That would be very obvious.

Loki was working with Darcy on a film project for the end of the semester. He, as always, preferred to work alone. But she had insisted on teaming up with him claiming that "he could not always do everything on his own, and films required a lot of teamwork".

"I told you, on the alley it will give a mysterious, yet intriguing touch to the movie. Besides, I don't think that going to a 'lake' would look appropriate."

Darcy gave a sigh. "Fine then. Let's stay with the 'alley'."

Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You know I'm right, so don't put that face."

"Whatever. So changing the topic, tell me about that man who invited you to dinner on Saturday."

Loki almost choked on his coffee. "What?.. You mean Stark?"

Darcy's eyes widened. "Stark?.. Tony Stark? Are you for real?"

Loki shrugged. "Yes."

"Oh God! Why don't men like that ask /me/ out?!"

Loki chuckled at her little drama.

"And how is it that you know him?!"

"I didn't, until Wednesday. He was the one who sat at my table without a proper invitation."

"I totally want him to sit at my table without invitation!"

Loki stared at her as if she had gone mad. She started to laugh. "Come on, chill dude! You're so boring all the time, I don't even understand how you have a date."

Loki grinned at her. "Well, but I do have one."

At that moment Tony Stark in person entered the coffee shop. Loki glanced up just to see him walking towards the counter to order a coffee. He realized he hadn't yet took the time to take a proper look at him. His slightly messy, but so sexy dark brown hair, his posture, the way his ass looked in those pants…

"Hello? Earth calling Loki.. What is up with you?"

Darcy started waving a hand in front of him. Loki shook his head and looked back at his friend. "Sorry, just…" He sighed trying to seem composed. "He's here."

Darcy looked back quickly not even bothering to be discrete. "Ohh… so that's your lover boy..", she gave him a smirk that frightened him for a moment.

"Why don't you tell him to join us?"

Loki's eyes widened. "Um.. I don't believe that is the best idea."

"Oh, come on. I want to meet him."

He rubbed his face. "Fine…"

At that moment Tony took his coffee and started walking to sit at a table when he spotted Loki. He gave his best smile approaching the table.  
"Not only I have the luck to have a date with the most beautiful human being in the world, but I have the privilege of finding him here this morning."

Loki rolled his eyes blushing slightly. "Hello again, Anthony."

"Don't use such formalities with me, call me Tony."

His expression made Loki chuckle. "Alright… Tony."

Loki was about to invite him to sit with them when Tony pulled a chair from one of the empty tables and sat down beside him. As always, inviting himself, he thought.

"So, who is this pretty girl?" Darcy chuckled. "I am Darcy, Loki's best friend."

"A pleasure." He winked at her, Loki rolling his eyes once again and Darcy's cheeks blushing as red as a tomato.

"So, Loki was just talking about you.." Loki wanted to murder her for saying that. It seemed she wanted to embarrass him more than what was necessary.

"Oh, really? Seems like I left my mark on you." His smirk was a killer one. And man if it didn't made Loki aroused… damn he couldn't believe he was turned on by the billionaire's mischievous smile.

"So, Loki… you never told me how sexy you looked on a green t-shirt."

Loki was sinking in his seat more and more. It seemed as if they had both had a plan of embarrassing him at the maximum, and today of all days. But, hey! If they we're going to play this game, then so would he, and would come out victorious.

"I do not have to tell people how amazing I look. That is for themselves to figure out." He sat straight and the words came out of his mouth confidently, a successful grin on his face.

Tony returned the grin. It seemed as if he wanted to compete with Loki. And hell he would not let him win.  
But as soon as he opened his mouth to speak again, Tony got up from his chair.

"I need to be going. I am forced to attend a boring as hell meeting. But I look forward for tomorrow." Loki huffed and gave him a defiant smile. If Tony thought their little game was over, he was very wrong.

"I'll pick you up. And no need to give me your address, I already know where you stay."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Where you making research on me, Tony?…"

"Well, no-uh, yes." He looked as innocent as he could be. Loki couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped his mouth. "See you tomorrow Stark." He used the playboy's last name as revenge for him having figured out his address. Although strangely he did not felt mad at all.

Tony clearly noticed what Loki was up to and smiled. "Until then gorgeous." With no more words he picked up his coffee from the table and left. Loki arched a brow when Darcy hit him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"You are such a prick." She said laughing.

_**-Saturday Evening-**_

Loki was struggling with his various suits, unable to decide which one was better. Damn he should not be so anxious about a date. Lot less knowing it was with Tony Stark. But somehow the man made Loki's back shiver and his face blush like a stupid teenage girl in love. But no, he would not let the man smile melt him like a popsicle in the sun. He began trying them all, the first one was too loose at the sleeves, the second one was missing a button. He was beginning to grow frustrated until he tried on the fifth one. He admired his ass in the mirror. The suit hugged his body in all the right places. "This is the one."

Fifteen minutes later he heard a car stop in front of his apartment. He gave the last touches to his hair and went out. As he had expected, Tony's car was a way too expensive car, an Audi R8. He had always considered the car a wonderful model though, quite adequate for a man like him. He was a billionaire after all.

With slow steps he approached the car. As soon as he was about to open the door, it opened automatically. "Hey gorgeous!" Tony welcomed him with a warm smile.

"Quite impressive…" He slid into the seat and closed the door.

**_-Shawarma Place, that night-_**

Tony finished his plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Loki observed him for a minute. He was not more sophisticated than any other common person. If he wasn't so popular and known by all the people, he could have swore the man was not a billionaire at all. Loki noticed he had been staring when Tony coughed and gave him a smirk.

"So do you want any dessert?"

Loki wasn't sure how to respond. He indeed wanted dessert, but not the food kind. He could not believe he was thinking about Tony Stark that way, and on their first date nevertheless. Taking a deep breath he tried to keep his composure.

"That would be delightful."

_**-Stark Tower, midnight-**_

Tony had instantly knew what Loki had meant with his words. And man if he didn't wanted that as well. He had craved that since the first moment he had saw Loki on the cafeteria that snowy morning. And with Loki's eye language the lust potion was complete.

That's how they ended up back at the tower. As soon as Tony opened the door and they walked in he was backing Loki against the wall. No words came out of their mouths for neither of them could manage to speak at that moment. Tony just pressed his lips against Loki's in a lust frenzy. Hands exploring, touching every bit of skin they could reach.

A few minutes later Loki was undressed. Tony continued his journey kissing down his jaw line, his tongue tracing patterns along his collarbone. "Um… T-Tony… don't you think it's better in the bedroom?"

"Do you really think we're just going to try the bedroom?" He smirked over at Loki, who raised an eyebrow slightly before grabbing Tony by the collar smashing their lips together again.

~O~

After having fucked in almost every corner of the mansion, they finally ended up in bed breathless and panting, Tony hunched over Loki, unable to move.

"Wow… that was intense…"

Loki smirked. "What can I say? I have great stamina."

_**-The next morning-**_

Tony woke up at the feeling of something moving against him. He opened his eyes to see the sleeping figure of Loki, snuggled tight to him. His peaceful face and pale cheeks, soft, thin lips, and messy bed hair. It took a lot of self control to not wake him up for another round of amazing sex. Last night had been just, amazing in all the possible ways. Damn if he could spend every night of the rest of his life like this he would die happy.

He closed his eyes once again, his hand moved slowly stroking the other's raven locks. So beautiful it should be illegal to even touch him, he thought. But here he was, in his bed, body tight against his own.

He felt once again how the body next to him shifted, and opened his eyes to meet emerald ones.

"Morning gorgeous."

Loki smiled and blinked a few times before yawning.

"Morning…" He kept stroking the raven's hair. Not only did this man was unnaturally beautiful, but his personality rocked Tony up and down like a bouncing ball. How come he had become so addicted to him in such short time? There was only one answer to that, he thought. He was in love with Loki. But no, he had never been good at that, and it was just not his thing. Then why could he not avoid it? Maybe it was some cruel fate destiny had in store for him. But then again, how could something that felt so good be cruel?

Many questions filled his mind, and he could not find a coherent answer for any of them. Loki noticed his light frown, tilting his head. "Everything alright?"

Tony shook his head returning back from his many thoughts. "Uh, yeah… sorry."

"You look strange… something troubles you…"

Tony wanted to hit himself in the face for never been able to hide his true emotions. He gave a heavy sigh, running his hand from the taller man's hair to his cheek. "I cannot believe I am saying this… but, I think I love you."

Loki paralyzed for a brief moment, before a huge, bright smile started to appear on his thin lips. "Do you really mean what you say?"

"Look, I am confused okay? I do mean it but the thing is… I have never been the "falling in love" or the "having a relationship" type of man. I have never been good at that. Honestly I never though myself capable of wanting something else than just great sex in someone." Loki rolled his eyes at the last statement. "But I did. And now I have no clue of what comes next."

He thought Loki was going to get up from the bed and leave, but instead, the other man bent closer and pressed a gentle kiss to the billionaire's lips.

"Who says you have to know…"

Tony smiled, bringing Loki close to him. This man was going to be the death of him.

"So…" His smiled soon changed into a smirk as he eyed Loki's body. "Sex?"

Loki burst into laughter. "You're right… you suck at love."


End file.
